


Batlantern SFW Alphabet

by ZayRay030



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alphabet writing list thingy, Angst, Don't judge it please, Fluff, I got this off of Wattpad so I don't even know if this is correct, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, SFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Read the title please and it will tell you what this fic is about.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 29





	Batlantern SFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I wanted to write something.

A-Affection 

Both of these men have somewhat of an emotional stint. That’s not to say that they don’t show Affection to the other. Bruce is the most affectionate however, and constantly buys Hal really expensive things. While Hal isn’t really affectionate, he does show Bruce he loves him but helping him with his kids and cuddling up with him. 

B-Best Friend 

They met during a summer camp that their parents sent them to and became best friends ever since. Hal is the really irresponsible friend and Bruce is the responsible one, constantly trying to make sure Hal doesn’t do anything dumb. 

C-Cuddles 

Hal is very, very cuddly. He will literally sit on Bruce’s lap any time he wants to cuddle it thinks that Bruce isn’t paying him enough attention. Bruce isn’t much of a cuddle but if he gets a nightmare or something he will cuddle up to Hal. The way they cuddle is Hal lies on top of Bruce and Bruce wraps his arms around him. 

D-Domestic 

At first, I would say that settling down would be a problem because they both haven’t been in really serious relationships and the times that they were things went really badly for them and ended in heartbreak. They would settle down eventually and really start to embrace married life together. Hal Jordan could have been a housewife of he didn’t love being a test pilot so much. Bruce on the other hand is now forever band from touching the kitchen ever again unless it’s a real emergency. 

E-Ending

It would be really quick and easy. They’d just go up to each other and say it head on, both of them not wanting the drama that would follow after. 

F-Fiancé

Like a said earlier, they are both very iffy when it comes to commitment but once they get into it, they they’re for life. They would have both proposed to the other. They would want to get married as quickly as possible so they could spend the rest of their lives together. 

G-Gentle 

Bruce is very, very gentle, because even though he knows Hal is strong he really doesn’t want to hurt him. While Hal is gentle, he will go hard on Bruce if it comes to it. 

H-Hugs

Surprisingly, Bruce is the most huggy. He will out of nowhere, go to Hal, pull him in for a tight hug, then let go and walk of as of it never happened. 

I-I love you

It’s during an intense fight, emotions are running high and then suddenly Hal grabs Bruce’s face, kisses him and says “I love you” before going out to 

J-Jealousy

Bruce is so jealous it’s unbelievable. He will literally scatter a hundred or so hickeys all across Hal. It has led to many awkward questions and moments when people ask Hal how the fuck, he got those bruises. He will also make sure that Hal is wearing some sort of jewellery just to make it that much obvious. Hal’s jealousy is more subtle. When he sees someone trying to hit on Bruce he will literally go up to Bruce and say the most obnoxious things and tell everyone around that group about their sex life in vivid detail. This man has no shame when it comes to Bruce. Sometimes.

K-Kisses

At the beginning they were hard and brutal. After that they became soft and passionate. Now their kisses go from a quick peck that most times dissolves into heated make out sessions to soft kisses that are full of so much love. 

L-Little Ones

Hal is amazing with kids, okay. He can make any kid like him and he’s a baby whisperer okay. You think that Barry magically stopped making his children cry? Hell no. Hal is the saving grace when it comes to his friends. With the bat kids it too a long time because they were still uncertain about their dad dating but when they noticed how Bruce acted around Hal it was all hands-on deck. Everyone will say whether placed on truth serum or not that Hal is their favourite parent. Even Damian likes him. Bruce is really awkward with kids but he tries, okay. While he’s not amazing kids like him anyway because they just can’t help but like the awkward guy trying to make them feel better 

M-Morning

Hal gets up really early because of his military training. Sometimes he would get up, do some stretches and prepare for the day. Bruce, however, despises morning. Whenever he feels Hal trying to get up he will play the hulk card and lay on top of the man until he surrenders and let’s Bruce sleep more. When sleeping beauty finally gets his sleep they’ll just lay there in silence. Sometimes Hal would start up a really random conversation but other times they just lay there and just bask in the others warmth. 

N-Night

Sometimes they might have sex or others they would just cuddle. But they most definitely try and spend as much time as possible with the others and put the others to sleep, even though most of them are grown ass men. 

O-Open

Bruce would have been really hard to crack but Hal waited and waited and soon Bruce became really open about his feeling sin the relationship. Hal, whilst he’s a really cool guy on the outside, is very secretive when it comes to it. 

P-Patience

Hal is the most patient one out of the two of them whilst Bruce has a serious temper on him. 

Q-Quizzes

Bruce has an amazing memory so he’s always remembering little quirks that Hal does. Like how Hal when Hal is concentrating his eye brows scrunch up and whoever he’s really excited about something his nose twitches, etc, etc. Whilst Hal doesn’t have an amazing memory like Bruce, he’s been able to catalogue all his favourite quirks about Bruce. 

R-Remember 

Hal’s favourite memory in their relationship was probably when Bruce let him have free reign over the bat plane and all of the Wayne Enterprise planes for two weeks. Bruce’s favourite part in their relationship was when Hal went with him to visit his parents grave and Hal told his parents how lucky they were to have him. 

S-Security

Bruce tried to out the most advanced security program up for Hal but it didn’t end up working when Barry sped into his apartment and found himself dangling up with one foot in the air. Bruce now protects Hal by making sure the idiot sleeps enough for his job and that he always has food in his apartment. Hal gets Bruce some sort of alien tech and if the person wears it grants them protection until they charge it. 

T-Try

Once these two idiots finally realise that the other wasn’t going to leave them they were fucking extra. Bruce, being the rich bastard he is, made sure to go to the most expensive dates ever and flaunted his wealth by giving Hal really pretty jewellery. Hal takes them out on space dates and bothers everyone he knows to get them really nice reservations to really good space bars and restaurants. 

U-Ugly 

Bruce really doesn’t like the fact that Hal could be super cocky, he finds it at times annoying and immature. Hal doesn’t like the fact that Bruce thinks that he’s better than everyone else. 

V-Vanity

Both of these men are insanely good looking and if I’m being honest this relationship just started as frenemies-with-benefits until it became a relationship. I would say unless they were going somewhere really important or special the other wouldn’t really care how the other looked. 

W-Whole

Both of these men are unhealthy independent so I doubt they would feel incomplete without the other but they would feel pretty miserable if the other was mad at them or if they were separated. 

X-Xtra

I headcanon that Hal is the sunshiny one in the relationship and Bruce is the grumpy one but the moment Bruce or anyone Hal cares about Slade the Merc has become Slade the Pope. Hal does not take kindly to anyone hurting the people he loves and Bruce just loves to stand aside as Hal starts kicking butt and admiring the view 

Y-Yuck

Bruce wouldn’t date anyone of they didn’t care about the work and Hal wouldn’t date anyone who insulted the poor. 

Z-Zzz

Hal’s sleep is absolutely awful. He would squirm and have a fit but Bruce always calms him down and that’s why Bruce always wakes up somewhat late. They also both try and go to bed as the same time to help the other if the other has a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry is this is bad. I might write something proper tomorrow if Spanish isn't a bitch.


End file.
